


Solace

by cloudedpurr



Series: Animosity / Solace [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gen, L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, what am I supposed to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedpurr/pseuds/cloudedpurr
Summary: (n.) comfort or consolation in a time of distress or sadness.
Series: Animosity / Solace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150094
Kudos: 3





	1. awake

**Author's Note:**

> * hello, im gonna be honest, these two pieces of writing are really old and i  
> dont like them but apparently people liked the first part, so i guess i have to post the ending :]  
> also, im a real big noob to this website so apparently i used the wrong tags last time ??? im very very sorry for that lmaoo no shipping here im just not very smart  
> anyway, im writing new dsmp stuff and if i get more used to this website i’ll post them :]  
> anyways, enjoy
> 
> *Everything written is completely fictional. *The characters being written are the DSMP’s characters, not the real people.  
> * If anyone in this work is uncomfortable with its publication, it will be taken down :]  
> *There is absolutely no shipping involved in this story as the people involved are very uncomfortable with it  
> * There is a first part to this story titled “Animosity”.  
> * These are published in short chapters and there will not be many of them. The way it was written is best for it to be formatted this way
> 
> ** Minor mentions of blood, violence, and dark thoughts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy slips back into consciousness.

Tommy was awoken to a pounding headache and the scent of fresh tea.  
He groaned, rubbing his eyes as he sat forward.  
“Mornin,” Techno greeted from somewhere off to his right, sipping at the warm substance. His eyes were glued to some book.  
In a flurry, the past day’s events flooded into his memories. He opened his jaws to speak, rubbing at the bandage covering his mouth. He coughed as words failed to come out properly.  
“I wouldn’t advise you try talking too much at the moment,” Techno pointed out from his spot where he read. “Maybe a little bit, but it won’t help your situation. Your vocal cords are likely damaged.”  
Tommy rolled his eyes, muttering to himself silently.  
Don’t need no vocal cords anyway.  
“Here.” Techno slid Tommy an untouched glass of steaming tea. “It’ll help.”  
Begrudgingly, he sipped at the drink. “How long until I can speak properly?” He managed to croak out.  
“One to two weeks at best,” Techno answered calmly. “A couple months at worst.”  
Tommy nearly spat out his tea. “Months?!”  
Techno shrugged. “Hey, you’re lucky I saved your life. You were asleep for a whole day. Your wound was bad.”  
Tommy softened. “You saved me?” He rasped.  
The pink haired man eyed him, seemingly emotionless. “You don’t remember?”  
“Uhh,” he scratched his neck in embarrassment. “A little bit. Wait-” he stared at Techno, his brows furrowing. “You carried me bridal style!” He began to wheeze.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Techno waved him off. “Now that I think about it, I should’ve left you there.”  
Tommy laughed. Despite the banter, he knew Techno really cared, and Tommy was truly grateful.  
“No, but actually, Techno- thank you.” Tommy softened his tone to sound sincere.  
“Don’t mention it,” Techno sipped at his tea. “Dream won’t dare come near us for a while.”  
Tommy recalled the moment when he’d seen Dream drop to the ground, his heartbeat stilling.  
“Actually, I heard Dream mention a favor. What was that about?”  
Techno paused, choosing his words carefully. “The day the butcher army tried to execute me, Dream saved my horse so I could escape. Because of that, I owe him a favor.” He took a long drink. “Or I did, until he tried to kill you again.”  
Tommy regarded this thoughtfully. “Techno, I’m not- I’m not endangering you, am I?”  
Techno scoffed. “Nah. I could beat Dream whenever I choose. You’re under my protection now.”  
The words shot through his heart, and for several moments he didn’t know what to say.  
“Thank you,” he managed to murmur at last.  
Techno grinned lightly. “Sure. Now make sure to get some rest. And don’t leave the house, I’m too tired for a rescue mission.”  
The tender moment dissolved into humor. “Alright, alright,” Tommy conceded with a long stretch, popping the exhaustion out of his bones. “No promises, I don’t like following orders.”  
“Clearly,” Techno agreed. “You weren’t supposed to fight the president alone. No offense, I had a feeling you were going to confront Tubbo, but I didn’t think you had enough anger to kill him.”  
With a pang, he remembered the few seconds he had hesitated to end his former best friend’s life. Just after being attacked by Dream, Tubbo had been at his side. In fact, he’d stopped the majority of the bleeding in Tommy’s throat.  
Right after I tried to kill him, too.  
The thought saddened him.  
“Tommy?” Techno brought him back to reality. “You zoned out.”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Tommy excused. He winced at the own weakness of his voice. As soon as he was better, he had something he needed to do.


	2. confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a much needed talk with Tubbo.

Meet me at Pogtopia at dawn the day after you receive this letter.  
Tubbo stared down at the white paper held between his fingers, the black ink sinking neatly into its surface.   
He’d been hand delivered the letter by Quackity the night before, who claimed he was told he couldn’t tell Tubbo who’d given it to him. The situation had been suspicious, though he trusted Quackity and his curiosity had gotten the better of him.   
He stood at the abandoned campsite, peering around the empty forest. There was an eerie feeling, chilling him to the bone and causing him to be on edge.  
Quackity knows where I am if anything goes wrong, he thought, swallowing anxiously.   
The crunching of leaves disturbed his train of thought, causing him to snap his head upwards towards the direction of the sound.   
A tall figure approached hesitantly, observing Tubbo with caution.  
He gulped at the sight of him.   
“Tommy.”  
He rubbed the spot on his neck where Tommy had almost killed him only days ago. He took a hesitant step backwards.  
He must be here to finish the job.  
His gaze flitted anxiously around the deserted forest, not even a falling leaf disturbing the peaceful atmosphere.  
Tommy didn’t say anything for several moments, shuffling his hands together anxiously.   
“I’m glad to see you survived,” Tubbo took the lead. “I was afraid you weren’t going to make it.”  
Despite the fear that instilled throughout him, what he said was true. He didn’t want to see Tommy dead; even through everything he’d done, he didn’t want to lose him. Tommy might not consider them friends any longer, but Tubbo would salvage any scrap of a healthy relationship he could.  
“Really?” Tommy spoke at last. His voice was broken up, like creaky floorboards. The sound shocked Tubbo. After all the scars Dream had already given him, he’d earned yet another. “Even after I almost killed you?”  
Tubbo released a sigh. “Of course.”  
Tommy blinked in surprise. His gaze flitted over Tubbo’s tense posture, who appeared as though he might bolt at any moment.  
“Yeah, uh, I didn’t send you that letter just so I could kill you. I just want to talk. I guess.” His tone was awkward, and he avoided eye contact.   
Neither of them spoke for several moments. A light breeze stirred the hair on the back of his neck, and he slightly missed the warmth of his jacket he’d given up to save Tommy.  
He was the first to break the silence. “Those things you were saying happened in exile…? Was that true?” He asked lightly.  
Tommy crossed his arms, nervously biting his bottom lip. Tubbo hesitated on saying anything else, wondering if he’d struck a nerve.  
“Yes,” Tommy responded at last.   
“Oh,” Tubbo murmured. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how hard it must’ve been.”  
Tommy’s gaze suddenly hardened, and his words sharpened. “Hard? It was more than hard. I wanted to d-” he flinched, cutting himself off. “Sorry. I told myself not to lose my temper again.”  
He didn’t have to finish the sentence for Tubbo to understand what he meant. He’d been overthinking himself for days after his initial confrontation with Tommy and putting himself in his shoes. Even if he would never understand what he went through, or even know to the full extent, but he wouldn’t sleep knowing he hadn’t at least tried to imagine it.  
“It wasn’t easy, you know.” Tommy interrupted his thoughts.  
“Huh?”   
“Technoblade.” He went on. “You seemed so crestfallen when I told you I was with him. But it’s more than just work. He helped me when no one else did back then.”  
The reality hit him like a train. If Tommy had showed up in L’manberg all that time ago, during the time he was supposed to be exiled, would he have welcomed him in?  
“How much does he know?”  
“Everything.”  
He told Technoblade before he told me.  
But how could he have told me? He hated me to death.  
He probably still does.  
“It’s funny,” Tommy continued. “When I first showed up, I intended for him to  
never find out about me living there. I wanted to steal from him. Then he found me, the same day you tried to.. uh.. drop an anvil on his head.”  
That was something Tubbo still wasn’t proud of. He winced- what would’ve happened to Tommy if their attempt had worked, and Techno had died that day?  
“Anyway, it took me a while for me to explain the situation. I didn’t forget that he killed you, you know.”  
“Really?” Tubbo piped for the first time after minutes of Tommy telling the story without any input. “If it took you that long to open up to him, I imagine it’s not easy for you to be talking to me right now.” As much as it pained him, he imagined it must be true.  
“Absolutely,” Tommy confirmed. “For the record, I’m still incredibly angry at you. I haven’t forgiven you yet.”  
Yet?  
So there’s still a chance.  
His heart burned with newfound hope.  
“I just wanted closure,” Tommy concluded. “for both of us.”  
“You have a right to be angry,” Tubbo conceded. He’d done a lot of thinking, and he knew it was the right time to apologize properly. “I wasn’t being smart. I did want to visit you and I regretted exiling you every single day. I know it’s too late to reverse what’s been done, but I want closure as well.”  
Tommy considered this for a moment. “Thank you. But it’ll still take a while for it to clear up.” He paused, his brow furrowing. “By the way, have you seen Dream around?”  
“Not since Techno killed him,” Tubbo answered. “Which I’m not sure is a good or bad thing.”  
“Knowing him, probably bad,” Tommy rubbed his temples in irritation. He peered through the sun-soaked forest, the midday sun burning away the dawn’s frost and dew-drenched leaves.   
“I should get home,” he murmured. “Techno’s expecting me.”  
“I should probably go, too,” he agreed. “I’m working on Snowchester. It’s a new town- you’re welcome to visit any time.”   
Tommy blinked in surprise at the offer. “Maybe,” he nodded. “Well, goodbye then.”  
The awkward tension that followed was uncomfortable. It would have been a place for a farewell hug, but Tubbo got the sense they weren’t at that point yet.  
Instead, they parted and went their separate ways, Tubbo feeling much more at peace than he had been that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only an epilogue to this left :]  
> sorry this is so short i never expected people to find and like it so ahaha woops, guess its more of a short story than anything anyway  
> like i said before, this is old, so apologies if there are any mistakes in it


	3. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno delivers a warning.

—Knock knock knock—  
Three knocks thudded on Techno’s front door in neat unison.  
Techno peered up from the potion brewing he’d been doing. He wandered away from the brewing stand, sauntering towards the door where the knocking had come from.  
“Oh, good, Tommy, you took your time-”  
As he swung open the door, he came face to face with someone who was certainly not Tommy.  
“Dream,” he grunted. “You’ve a lot of nerve showing up at my house.”  
The masked man frowned, his arms crossed in front of him. He ignored Techno’s blatant warning. “We had a deal, Techno.”  
He perched a brow. “Yeah? That was until you tried to kill Tommy. Again.”  
Dream scoffed. “What does he matter to you, anyway? Isn’t he just a burden you wish you could shake off?”  
“No,” Techno retorted. “He matters to me because he’s been through enough of you. And under my protection, you’re not going to do anything else to him.”  
Dream sniffed haughtily. “Do you not remember who saved you?”  
“If I recall, I saved me. You technically saved my horse.” He stared down his nose at Dream, unimpressed by whatever threat he was trying to  
make. “Whatever favor I owed you has been voided.”  
Dream brushed off the remark, standing his ground. Techno scanned him. He still wore several bandages and was tensed up. His hand twitched towards his pocket, perhaps to grab a pearl whenever he needed a quick escape.  
He was scared of Techno.  
“Dream,” Techno stared at him through slitted eyes. “I’m gonna ask you to leave and never come back.” His voice darkened dangerously. “Or I will kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats it :]  
> if you made it this far, hello, thanks for reading these pieces of text i expected to do nothing with lmao  
> if you liked, there may possibly be more dreamsmp related stories in the future!


End file.
